


Stationary

by MiNaLi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Nerd Kim Jongin | Kai, Playboy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiNaLi/pseuds/MiNaLi
Summary: A small cute Kaisoo High School AU one shot
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Stationary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Briefpapier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550237) by MiNaLi. 



He was going crazy. He hadn’t been able to get him out of his head for days.  
Those big round eyes, always turned to the ground and trying to not get in anybody’s way. That neat black hair, combed far into his face, as if he was trying to hide his beautiful eyes from everybody. It looked so soft and he would have given everything to be able to touch it at least once. Those full lips, made for kissing and yet always pressed together, sometimes from fear but usually from concentration.  
He was a loner and apart from that the best example of a bookworm. He always had perfect grades, except for sports. He always changed with his back turned to the other guys and yet Kyung Soo couldn’t help but notice his weirdly defined back while he secretly wished Jong In to turn around so Kyung Soo could find out whether his stomach looked the way his back implied. How could somebody who so obviously worked out at home be so bad at school sports?  
But that was not the only weird thing about Jong In. He never talked to anybody, only answered when the teacher asked him something directly. After school ended he was never to be found anywhere.  
Kyung Soo had to admit that he had not expected that from himself. He could have fallen in love with anybody. Why not Jun Myeon from his grade? He was popular like him at least. Why not still Se Hun from the grade below him that he had liked for quite a while last year? He was a playboy like him and always had at least half a dozen girls around him trying to impress him. But that was exactly what had made it hopeless: There was not reason to assume he was gay or at least bi. So back to Jong In, he couldn’t change it after all. And at this point he couldn’t deny it either, as much as he tried to: He had without a doubt fallen in love with Kim Jong In. From afar. They had never had anything to do with each other apart from being in the same class. Kyung Soo wasn’t even sure whether Jong In knew his name. He seemed to not be interested in his classmates at all.  
Kyung Soo had thought a lot in the break. For two weeks he hadn’t been to school and it felt like two months. Two weeks where he didn’t see him. Two weeks where he didn’t do much except imagining over and over again how it would be to take Jong In on a date, just for him to remember why it would never come to that: The chance that Jong In even knew his name might be relatively high after all, but why would he ever want to go on a date with him from all the people? Why should he even be interested in guys? And even if, Kyung Soo was one of the biggest playboys of the school, Jong In would never believe that he was serious.  
It was kind of ridiculous anyways. The schools’ biggest playboy, about whom everybody knew that he was gay and who got several very blunt offers every week that he would have happily accepted only a few months ago, in love with the biggest nerd of the city. Who would have thought.  
But it was happening. A few minutes before eight Kyung Soo arrived at the school gates, looked at it for a second then went to his locker. He briefly looked at his schedule and took out the things he would need for the first few lessons. Finally he made his way to the room, the head full of thoughts about Jong In. Suddenly, well, he hadn’t really been paying attention, he found himself on the floor, his bag next to him, open. His water bottle had rolled out but everything else had stayed at its place.  
Relieved he wanted to keep going until he remembered that, usually, one doesn’t just fall in a crowded hallway by themself but generally by bumping into another person. So he looked up and started an apology, but when he realized who exactly he had just bumped into his heart stopped beating for a moment: Big startled eyes looked at him, nervous hands tried collecting the books and papers lying on the floor and putting them back in the bag. Kyung Soo remembered his manners, knelt back on the floor and picked a few books up. He piled them and wanted to give them back to Jong In, but the boy just looked at him in astonishment. Kyung Soo wrinkled his forehead, put the pile of books back on the floor and said carefully: “Uhm… Jong In? Are you alright? Sorry that I ran into you, did you get hurt?” Jong In continued to stare at him and finally shook his head. Suddenly he lowered his head but Kyung Soo had seen that he had gotten extremely flustered all of a sudden.  
Kyung Soo remembered that they were still sitting on the corridor floor and finally gave the books back to Jong In. Then he got up and reached down to Jong In to help him up as well. The other boy looked at his hand in disbelief for a second, then took it hesitantly and let Kyung Soo pull him up. For the first time Kyung Soo realized how tall Jong In was. He was at least half a head taller than him, if not more. He was still pretty blushed. Kyung Soo dropped his hand and tried to find Jong In’s eyes, but he seemed to be more interested in the floor than him again. Finally Kyung Soo raised his voice again: “I think we have to go now, the class is starting soon.” Jong In looked around in surprise and realized that the corridor was emptying steadily. He shot Kyung Soo a brief gaze, blushed again and began walking towards the door. As they had entered the classroom both of them sat down on their places and as soon as the teacher stepped foot into the class Jong In started taking notes. Kyung Soo kept looking at Jong In for the whole lesson but he didn’t seem to notice anything except whatever the teacher was talking about. 

Kyung Soo was done with himself, he couldn't do it anymore. The fact the Jong In had blushed that heavily couldn't have been just because he was shy. Kyung Soo ripped a corner out of his math notebook, glanced over to Jong In for a second and wrote on the piece of paper:  
_‘Jong In. I noticed you a while ago. I don't even know whether you know me but if you do or are interested in getting to know me meet me on the cafe across the school at 3pm. I will wait for you at the table in the back left corner. I have never even heard your voice and still I find you interesting somehow. See you later maybe. Kyung Soo.’_  
He folded the paper twice and shoved it onto Jong In’s notepad into his field of vision. Then he turned back to the front and tried to concentrate on the exercises the teacher had written on the board. After about two minutes he heard paper rustling next to him and gave up trying. His head swirled around immediately and realized that Jong In had already started to read. Kyung Soo watched his beautiful eyes move quickly over the lines and his mouth, formerly pressed together from concentrating, relax until showing an actual tiny smile when he had reached the end of the short letter. Kyung Soo had never before seen this smile and yet he was sure he would get addicted to it. It was so beautiful. Jong In turned his head back to the table and wrote a short sentence on the back of the paper, the smile still on his lips. He folded the paper again neatly and pushed it over to Kyung Soo’s table without even looking. Kyung Soo curiously opened it:  
_‘I will be there.  
Jong In  
PS: Please be so kind and do not use a piece of your math notebook as stationary the next time.’_  
When Kyung Soo lifted his head again he looked into the broadly smiling, although a bit embarrassed face of the taller boy and he was sure: He would become addicted to it. Not only to Jong In’s smile, no. He would become addicted to Jong In.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small thingy I wrote about three years back in a sleepless night. This is the English version of the German original which is posted on fanfiktion.de, so if you happen to have found that one as well, no worries that's also mine.
> 
> There's a second part to this which is way longer and which I haven't translated yet, if anybody is interested in that just comment and I'll try and finish the translation as soon as possible <3


End file.
